


Nightmares

by BookDragon14 (orphan_account)



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Midnight in Os Alta, nikolai has nightmares and it's up to Zoya to comfort him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BookDragon14
Summary: Nikolai has nightmares about being a monster and goes for a walk. To everyone's surprise it's our favorite squaller who steps in to offer support.





	Nightmares

Pain. Darkness. Hunger. Screams. The feeling of claws- his claws, tearing through human flesh.

Nikolai Lantsov woke to the sound of his own screams and the taste of warm blood still on his tongue. 

The royal quarters had long since been soundproofed, so he at least didn't need to worry about anyone finding out about his nightmares. But it was not, unfortunately, an unusual occurrence. So when he slipped out the door and found Tamar standing guard she simply shot him a sympathetic glance, and stepped aside to let him pass.

It was midnight in Os Alta, so almost no one was up. He passed silently through palace and into the dark gardens till he reached the pier where he had once constructed the Kingfisher.

As he sat down at the end he could almost see the lights of inferni fires that burned out long ago. Almost here the laughter of the long-dead people that had sat around them. Almost feel the press of a shoulder against his own, the quiet voice of a girl with an amazing power and a warm smile.

He was so engrossed in the past that he almost didn't notice the quiet step of a slender young woman swathed in summoner blue. If he did notice perhaps he was just too lost in memory to realize who it was until it was too late.

"Nikolai? What are you doing here?"  
"Zoya. You look as lovely as ever."  
"Nice try Lantsov. Not gonna work with me."

Why did it have to be Zoya? At any other time and with any other person he might have been able to charm his way out of this conversation. But at this moment he was too exhausted to even attempt to convince her that he was fine. So, he gave her a halfhearted glare and moved over to give her room beside him.

She sat tentatively, making a show of pointedly brushing off her kefta that he that he just as pointedly ignored. 

He could feel the press of her thigh on his, the warmth of her shoulder against his own. It was a familiar position in a familiar place and in his minds eye the girl beside him changed as well.

Her hair, glossy and raven black paled to the color of moonlight, her sapphire eyes darkening to pools of molten chocolate.The moment she spoke the illusion shattered. No matter how much he might wish for it otherwise she would always be Zoya the proud and arrogant squaller, not the kind and loyal Sun Summoner, not Alina.

"You look terrible."

He snorted and ran a hand through his disheveled golden hair to rest over his face. They both froze. He had forgotten his gloves. 

Hastily, Nikolai shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away from Zoya. So he didn't see her reach out until he felt her fingers grasp his wrist. 

He looked at her as she yanked his hands free of the cloth. But as she pulled apart his fingers to examine the black scars he saw no horror or disgust on her features, not even pity; only curiosity.

Maybe some part of his mind was still in the past, sitting beside a girl with hair like starlight on snow, for his next words were drawn from the conversation he had had with her.

"I want to kiss you."

She looked up, a smirk carved onto her beautiful face as she regarded him.

"What's stopping you?"


End file.
